The Jumping Man
Summary The Jumping Man was a vague, unindentified figure seemingly associated with the dimension of chaos that is the Black Lodge, as well as the other spirits native to it. Manifesting as a man wearing a plaster mask with a long, pointed nose, he first appeared as Phillip Jeffries' presence broke down the fabric of reality and showed an image of the entities of the Lodge holding a meeting, with the Jumping Man himself appearing violently animated, emitting a high-pitched noise and seemingly conducting a ritual of some sort with nearby objects. The figure manifested once again as Dale Cooper's Doppelgänger, Mr. C, visited the realm inhabited by the Spirits, located above a Convenience Store, in order to find Phillip Jeffries. After a Woodsman pulled a lever, apparently adjusting the vibrational frequencies which would allow Mr. C to travel to the entrance of their realm, the Jumping Man appeared, vibrating intensely in a background covered by blackened red curtains, with his face assuming a cloudy aspect and seemingly morphing into that of Sarah Palmer. Although his appearances are extremely brief and his nature equally hard to ascertain, the Jumping Man seems to bear some connection to the extreme negative force known as "MOM", given his apparent connection to her host, Sarah Palmer, and the similarity which the pointy nose of his mask bears to the spiked proboscis present both in the insectoid hatchlings which acted as her seeds in the physical world and her physical avatar which said hatchling would eventually mature unto. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 1-A Name: Unknown Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Inapplicable, although seemingly appears in a Male form. Age: Inapplicable. Exists outside of space-time entirely, and its laws are meaningless to beings of his nature. Classification: Spirit of the Black Lodge, Talisman, Symbol of the Mother, Magician. Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Non-Corporeal, Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Smoke Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Described as being an embodied talisman, and seemingly exists more as a symbol representative of a higher force than a being of his own), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Teleportation, Plot Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Time Travel, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2. The Spirits of the Black Lodge are described as not realy existing in the first place, being collectively part of the nonexistence outside of reality), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Fire Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Outerverse level (Exists natively within The Dutchman's Lodge, a higher realm of nonexistence which lies outside of reality and space-time as a whole, standing as the true form of the Black Lodge that is entirely unthetered from the dream of existence in any form, which itself seems to contain multiple higher realms and layers from which the material world is perceived as illusory, and as akin to a fictional story. Seems to occupy a proeminent place in the hierarchy of the Lodge, being a personified symbol implied to be directly connected to Mother and the power of the electricity which she commands, and as such should be at least comparable, if not superior to other Spirits native to the Lodge, although his brief appearances and vague nature make it hard to ascertain the extent of his power compared to them) Speed: Likely Irrelevant (Exists beyond space and time as a whole, inhabiting a realm where neither exist) Lifting Strength: Likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Outerversal Durability: Unknown, likely Outerverse level (Exists in a similar state of existence to the other Spirits of the Lodge, being a fully incorporeal, nonexistent entity which exists as a part of the nothingness outside of existence) Stamina: Likely Irrelevant Range: Unknown, likely Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable, although he seems to carry a wooden object resembling a slingshot in his brief appearances. Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: None Notable. Gallery JumpingManSarah.gif 1_gtIME1nJkOscfJtXWZZfhQ.gif tumblr_osl9t7Th3s1rhfp81o4_250.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Twin Peaks Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1